


У нас заканчивается время

by Holda13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Написано в связи с недавним ТВ-спотом и некоторыми конспирологическими теориями насчет того, что Марвел что-то опять стерли/пририсовали в рекламных видео.





	У нас заканчивается время

Ванда ненавидела убегать, но вся её жизнь была сплошным бегством, лишь изредка перемежающимся периодами затишья. Бегать Ванда ненавидела, а затиший начала бояться. Уж очень часто затишье – стоило только в него поверить - разлеталось вдребезги, больно раня осколками.

Стоило встать, казалось бы, на верную сторону – и Пьетро заплатил за этот выбор жизнью. Стоило прижиться в команде Мстителей, впервые за долгое время ощутив равновесие, и почувствовать себя с ними как дома – команда с треском распалась, и именно Ванда создала для этого повод. Стоило влюбиться – и весь мир полетел в бездну. 

И снова нужно было бежать. Сначала из Эдинбурга в Ваканду, поддавшись надежде, вняв словам Стива о том, что там – самое защищенное и безопасное место. А теперь – ещё дальше, в глубину джунглей, в отчаянной попытке спастись и спасти тем самым призрачный шанс на то, что пока Вижн жив, Танос не сможет в полной мере управлять его камнем. 

Позади грохотал бой, звуки раскатывались в воздухе, ударяя в спину и заставляя содрогаться. Они напоминали биение чудовищного сердца, каждое сокращение которого приносило смерть. Джунгли вокруг беспрестанно двигались, шумели и сгибались под порывами ветра, создавая иллюзии и лишая ориентации. 

Вижн и Ванда бежали наугад. Он хромал и прижимал ладонь к ране на боку, изо всех сил стараясь не наваливаться на плечо Ванды всем своим весом. Девушка обхватила его за пояс и помогала идти, чувствуя, что каждый шаг дается ему с всё большим трудом. Но упрямо двигалась. Ею завладело лихорадочное стремление вперед, нельзя было останавливаться! Это ощущение оттеснило жжение в легких и клокочущий в горле страх, оно же заставляло взгляд соскальзывать, не концентрируясь на провале в центре лба Вижна. Сейчас она не могла ничего с этим сделать, но у них обоих были ноги, и значит, они могли идти. И значит, они _должны_ идти! 

__Вдруг Вижн споткнулся о корягу на земле, его повело в сторону, и Ванде на секунду показалось, что он теряет сознание. Девушка напряглась, поддерживая и помогая ему опуститься на землю. Где-то с полминуты взгляд Вижна оставался расфокусированным, а на лице отражалась мука внутренней борьбы. Потом он судорожно вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и взглянул на Ванду. Та улыбнулась, вновь видя узнавание в его глазах, но тут же отвернулась, шаря глазами вокруг.

— Нам надо идти, Вижн, - жестко сказала ведьма, её не оставляло ощущение опасности, надвигающейся со всех сторон разом. – Они уже близко, мы должны…

Она замолчала на полуслове, тишина за спиной вдруг показалась более пугающей, чем всё то, что могло в любой момент наброситься на них из-за деревьев. Вижн смотрел на её, не моргая, он еще ничего не сказал, но Ванда уже поняла по глазам. 

— Иди без меня, Ванда, - слова упали свинцовым грузом. – Я ранен, не могу использовать большую часть своих способностей и не могу идти достаточно быстро. – Он поймал её руку и крепко стиснул в ладони. – Ванда, уходи отсюда, иначе умрешь. 

Ванда вздрогнула, услышав из его уст те же самые слова, которые однажды сказал ей Альтрон. Последние его слова. Она замотала головой, отталкивая и воспоминания и саму мысль о том, чтобы и для Вижна они могут оказаться последними.

— Я тебя не брошу. Мы выберемся отсюда, поднимайся! – она потянула его на себя, - поднимайся, черт тебя дери! – голос сорвался, в нем гнев уже мешался с отчаянием. – Мы выберемся, слышишь? Выберемся, и Шури поможет тебе, ты же видел, что она может… никто не знает вибраниум, как она, у неё получится… она…

Ванда не договорила, потому что перехватило горло. Вижн прижал её ладонь к своей щеке, коснулся кожи губами, на секунду закрыв глаза – точь-в-точь как той чудной ночью, которую они провели в Эдинбурге, - но почти сразу вновь устремил взгляд в лицо Ванде.  
— У нас заканчивается время, - сказал он, и теперь в его голосе также звучали напряжение и надлом. Ванда перестала дышать, глядя ему в лицо и понимая, что следующие слова ухудшат всё ещё больше. Не зря казалось, будто ему очень трудно их произнести. – Камень был частью меня, возможно, той самой, в которой находилась моя личность. Я чувствую, как она ускользает. Как ускользает… суть. Я больше не могу удерживать её. И я не знаю, что будет, когда она исчезнет. Может быть, я стану просто машиной, а может быть стану тем, кого хотел создать Альтрон. – он сильнее сжал её дрожащие руки, ни на секунду не разрывая взгляда. - Прошу тебя, Ванда, уходи. Пока я – это всё ещё я, хочу быть уверен, что ты постараешься спастись. Мне нужно это знать, я люблю тебя, и я…

Ванда не дала ему договорить, бросившись вперед и прижавшись губами к его губам. Она обняла его за шею изо всех сил, и целовала так страстно, как никогда никого не целовала. Горечь, ужас и вся её любовь выплеснулись в этот поцелуй, на секунду затмив всё вокруг. Вижн вздрогнул от неожиданности, но всего через мгновение стиснул её в объятиях, отвечая на поцелуй с такой же, не свойственной ему обычно страстью. Его руки сдавливали её бока, то силясь оттолкнуть, то с отчаянной силой прижимая к себе.

Вырвавшиеся из-под контроля эмоции захлестнули Ванду, перемешав реальность и магию, девушка потерялась в противоречивых чувствах, словно всё глубже погружалась в бушующий океан. Теперь она ощущала Вижна не только кожей, но и всем своим существом. Она видела и чувствовала его сумбурные мысли и ещё более беспорядочные эмоции, её окутывало теплыми волнами его любви, кололо острыми иглами не слишком понятной ему страсти, и душило его страхом за неё… а потом всё вдруг залила ослепительная вспышка, столь яркая и побуждающая, что от нее стало больно. Она выжгла в разуме ведьмы одно единственное слово «выживи!». 

А затем наступила тишина. Тишина и пустота. Место, в котором она пребывала, открывшись своей и его силе, просто исчезло. А в настоящем, вещественном мире девушка ощутила, как пальцы мужчины расслабились, теперь лишь придерживая, чтобы она не потеряла равновесие. Губы замерли. 

Замерла и Ванда. В течение нескольких ударов сердца она сидела неподвижно, до ужаса боясь открыть глаза, хоть уже знала, что увидит. И когда всё же сделала это – убедилась. Вижн смотрел на неё осмысленным, но совершенно пустым взглядом. Не осталось даже тени…

Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то произнести, но Ванда прижала к его губам дрожащие пальцы, которые уже окутывало свечение.

— Не говори ничего, пожалуйста. Не сейчас, – хрипло, едва слышно попросила она прежде, чем подняться. 

Тут как раз подоспел Стив. Разгоряченный боем и бегом он лишь быстро скользнул взглядом, чтобы убеждаясь, что они целы, и поднял щит, готовясь отражать атаку.

— Бегите, я его задержу, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Это тело не функционирует должным образом, системные показатели ниже приемлемого уровня и понижаются, - нейтральным тоном произнес синтезоид, - капитан Роджерс, рекомендую вам и мисс Максимофф как можно скорее покинуть это место без меня. 

На эту речь Стив отреагировал, сначала недоуменно глянув на Вижна, а потом переведя на Ванду взгляд, в котором медленно разгоралось понимание. Ведьма покачала головой и шагнула вперед, становясь на одну линию со Стивом. Всё происходящее виделось сейчас будто со стороны, а внутри стало тихо и пусто. Совсем не страшно.

Ванда резко встряхнула руками, и они в одно мгновение вспыхнули алым пламенем, более ярким и острым, чем обычно. 

— Больше я не буду убегать.

**Author's Note:**

> Не расстраивайтесь! Не думаю, что так будет в действительности.  
> А если всех и пришибут, то и вернут потом всех!


End file.
